


Bowman

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Archery club, Drabble, Gen, Kasa is confused, Leo does a robinhood, Not really gay so dont be mislead by the relationship thing, this is bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday Leo was absent all day.</p><p> Today Leo suddenly showed himself at the archery range.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowman

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I didn't have a clue what I was writing while I was writing this, it was simply a time waster as my internet was down. It isn't edited and the writing is somewhat awkward however I do hope you enjoy it! Thank you.
> 
> Also, don't be mislead by the relationship ship tag, jack shit happens in this, it's just a drabble.
> 
> Anyways.  
> See ya!

     Yesterday Leo was absent all day.

      Today Leo suddenly showed himself at the archery range.

      Tsukasa didn't have to think hard about it to remember it, after all it was a mere few minutes ago. He'd walked into the archery range and he didn't suspect a thing at first, it was dead silent, he thought he was alone.

     It wasn't until he was drawing his bowstring that he heard it, the snap second of an arrow nailing the center of the furthest target, right through the center of another arrow, that he realized the he was in fact not alone.

     The sudden sound startled him, so much so it caused him to drop his own bow and his arrows, making a noisy clatter on the wood floor.

     For there he was, Leo Tsukinaga in all his glory, ponytail tighted to a higher one, focus rivaling that of when he was composing, and arrow peculiarly held on the wrong side of the bow.

     He didn't seem to notice Tsukasa's exclamation, nor that he was no longer to only one in the range, he just stood, eyes piercing the exact center of his last arrow, and the split one. He was going for it again.  
Tsukasa couldn't do anything but watch, his leader was crazy, he knew that well enough, and was probably the most aware of it, but he couldn't be enough to try for a second split.

  
Could he?

     Leo was full of surprises after all, maybe he could. So he watched, hoping for something.

     Arrows held in the same hand as his drawstring, he pulled back, arrow set into place, he held it by his lip for a second, scanning the target. Three seconds, five seconds, fifteen seconds

_"Wham!"_

     The arrow had been released and hit the target, but missed. Maybe two inches from the other arrows. He was close.

     Too close for someone who hadn't attended club in ages.

    "Leader, what in the world have you been doing?" Tsukasa questioned loudly, had Hasumi-senpai been there, he may have been scolded, but Leo didn't even flinch at his words. He just stood there, arms relaxed, starring at what he'd done, and remained that way for a minute it must have been until a single word.

    _"Alright..."_ it was quiet, had Tsukasa not be purposely trying to listen he may have missed it.

     "Eh?" He squeaked. Leo's neutral glare had turned into a wide smile.

     "Alright!" He said a little louder, but didn't leave Tsukasa a minute to say anything this time.

     "Wahahaha! The inspiration is finally flowing through me! Rachmaninoff is singing! Wahahahaha!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is lame I'm sorry, I'm an artist not a writer.


End file.
